<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be running back to you by galaxyksj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554477">I'll be running back to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj'>galaxyksj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc its what hongjoong deserves, hongjoong is seonghwas baby, just a lot of affection and kisses, we been knew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the prompt; "what do you usually do when I'm gone?" "I wait for you to come back"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll be running back to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk what this is I'm just in my hongjoong feels and love to give him the attention he deserves. I don't really think this makes much sense and it feels kinda rushed but I still hope you like it :)</p><p>(also the title is from one direction's song "back to you")</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>having his boyfriend home 24/7 has made hongjoong feel like he's on cloud 9. the taller of the pair would originally rarely be home, leaving at early hours in the morning and come home late hours at night, making hongjoong sleep in a cold bed and waking up in one as well. he hates his lover's unhealthy work schedule, but who is he to judge when he himself doesn't have a job and sits around all day.</p><p>his boyfriend is the one who told him not to worry about getting a job as he makes enough money for the both of them, claiming he '<em>doesn't want to see his baby stressed'</em> and <em>'always wants to see his innocent precious smile all the time'</em></p><p>now due to his office shutting down for a few weeks for renovations, seonghwa has no choice but to stay home, making hongjoong squeal with excitement once he was told the news.</p><p>for the past few days, hongjoong has had a big smile plastered on his face, soaking in the attention his boyfriend is giving him. he only soaks it up to the bone knowing that when seonghwa returns to work, it will be back to the same routine.</p><p>from cleaning the apartment together to little picnic dates in the park, seonghwa sees hongjoong literally <em>glowing</em> from the attention he's getting. he loves spoiling his baby with his undivided attention- watching his cheeks flush from his constant smiling, his pupils grow bigger when he looks at the younger, <em>the list can go on and on</em> seonghwa thinks.</p><p> </p><p>but today was the day hongjoong was dreading the most. he was oh so happily snuggled up in seonghwa's arms, laying peacefully. the slightest movements made the passed out seonghwa subconsciously grip tighter onto his source of warmth. if hongjoong lays still, he can hear the even tempo of seonghwa's breathing and that alone is enough to lull him to sweet sleep.</p><p> </p><p>the sound of seonghwa's phone ringing, however, made seonghwa jolt up into a sitting position. hongjoong began to whine, rather loudly, a deep pout forming within an instant.</p><p>seonghwa shushes his grumpy boyfriend with kisses, but it just makes hongjoong even grumpier when seonghwa stops kissing him, reaching over his nightstand and answers his phone.</p><p>hongjoong doesn't listen to the conversation, instead grabs seonghwa's free hand, and holds it closer to his chest.</p><p>not even a few seconds later, he feels seonghwa wrap his free arm around his sleepy boyfriend, dragging him closer to his chest.</p><p>"that was my boss, we open back up tomorrow. he also wants me to be one of the first people there, says I know the place inside and out and can hell moving some stuff back" seonghwa tightens his grip when he feels his baby sink further into his chest.</p><p>"I dont want you to go back" hongjoong is so close to tears, whimpers instead, then turns his head to hide in seonghwa's chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I know baby, I know you've had fun while I've been home. but now I have to go back " seonghwa places a hand on the small of his boyfriends back, rubbing soothing circles in a pattern.</p><p>homgjoong just ignores his boyfriend's somewhat calming words. he can feel a slight temper tantrum coming on, still moody from being woken up so abruptly.</p><p>seonghwa senses this and immediately wraps both his arms around the latter's smaller frame, locking him in his arms. "don't be like that, baby" he adds "don't be all grumpy now, I'm still here aren't i?"</p><p>hongjoong shrugs, instead takes his boyfriends hand, not really feeling up to talking. he can feel his whole demeanor begin to deflate. this sucks he thinks what am I supposed to do when he leaves?</p><p>"baby" his boyfriends deep voice breaks his thoughts "what's wrong?"</p><p>hongjoong looks up at his boyfriend, takes in his soft and caring eyes, his eyebrows raised a little in encouragement. he feels his grip loosen a little, but his arms still locking him in place. hongjoong cant help but feel the love pouring out of his boyfriend, as a soft gentle kiss is pressed onto his temple and oh here come the waterworks.</p><p>"baby, no no, don't cry. what's gotten you all upset? please tell me so I can help" his begins a soft rubbing motion on the smaller ones back, gently rocking them in place to sooth his overwhelmed boyfriend.</p><p>moments like these are when seonghwa feels the most defeated, when hongjoong is too upset for words and the usual methods doesn't seem to calm him down. he hates just sitting there, holding his boyfriend as he's steering off.</p><p>"hongjoong" seonghwa speaks low over the whimpers that come out of hongjoong's mouth "hongjoong, baby, come back to me. you're okay, don't worry I'm here you're alright"</p><p>it took 10 minutes to pass in order for hongjoong's whimpers to turn into mere sniffles, his grip on seonghwas shirt tight, the fabric muffling hongjoong's words.</p><p>"what was that, sweetheart?"</p><p>hongjoong pushes himself to sit up and look directly into his lovers eyes "you're gonna leave me alone"</p><p>seonghwa can ultimately feel his heart break into little pieces, taking in hongjoong's red and puffy rimmed eyes. he doesn't have an answer, but opts to stare into his sweet heart's eyes.</p><p>it's that moment that seonghwa processes what hongjoong told him- that's he's gonna be left alone. he thinks back to all the nights when he told a very worried hongjoong that he'll be home late, to which his reply was always a sigh.</p><p>he thinks back to the moments where he actually does have a day or two off, when hongjoong is all over him and never leaves his side. he jokingly always called him his shadow, to which hongjoong just clinged closer to his boyfriend.</p><p>it takes seonghwa a moment to realize that hongjoong is dependent on him. he always left alone in the spacious apartment, who knows how he feels or what he does when seonghwa leaves for the day.</p><p>all he knows is that hongjoong just has a lot of love and affection to give, but where does it go when he's by himself?</p><p>"don't think like that, my love. I never really understood how hard it must have been for you being alone until now. I know it's difficult because I'm barely here half the time, but I promise that will change. Its not fair for you and it's not right of me to treat the person who I love and care for so much like this." a kiss is placed on hongjoong's nose "I promise it's gonna change" another on his cheek</p><p> </p><p>hongjoong sighs in content, basking in the kisses his boyfriend is placing all over his face. he knows he's probably acting silly but he cant help it. he just cant handle being alone. he loves giving the love that he holds within himself to someone he trusts and cares for.</p><p> </p><p>"say, what do you do usually do when im gone?"</p><p>"I wait for you to come back"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twt: rosesforwonho ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>